


much to devi's dismay / chatfic

by cindaye



Series: 9D are shits [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 9d really made me do this, Also theres anime, Anime References, Comedy, Crack, Devi is a mom, Foul Language, Gen, How Do I Tag, Karina swears, Xavier & Cindy hate each other, Yasinta confirms even though he doesnt appear often, and other Weird stuff, chatfic, i have more pride in here, inspired by mostly bnha chatfics, language!!, thats what teenagers do aight, why not, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindaye/pseuds/cindaye
Summary: Mrs. Listari is really, a kind hearted person. But this particular thing she came up is really a fucking mess. Follow the tales of Devi's Mediocre Life ft. 9D themselfs!
Series: 9D are shits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780480





	1. screw it why not / 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hell's early days and theres # chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna change some of their names l8r like dude its so hard to edit these text ugh

_**Class 9D's log** _

  
_**Devi Anggraini added 35 others to the chat** _

**Devi A** : Okay so Mrs. Listari convinced me to make a group chat specifically for the whole class to communicate virtually. Homeworks, group works, and class discussion we can just leave it here.

 **Devi A** : And for the love of God, DO. NOT. SHIT.POST.

 **Anando P** : DIBS ON USERNAMES

_Anando P has been changed to ScrawnyBalls_

**M. Putra** : oh shit whats dis

 **M. Putra** : oh, nice.

_M. Putra has been changed to AnandobutBroker_

**ScrawnyBalls** : What The Fuck pocel

 **AnandobutBroker** : idk everyone calls me ur twin and i aint complaining 

**ScrawnyBalls** :

 **Rafela** **D** : sweeeetttt i like it 

**ScrawnyBalls** : oh you like me? Awww you shouldn't have

 **Rafela** **D** : take back what you just said little shit

_Rafela D has been changed to Gossip Girl_

**Titha N** : bubiz we've talked about this.

 **Gossip Girl :** oh yeah sorry bubiz. but that wont stop me from keeping it

 **Titha N** : ugh fine

 **Devi A** : Gossip Girl? Not on my watch!

_Devi changed Gossip Girl to PetFurry_

**Daniel P** : omfg

 **Daniel P** : this is soooo wrong in many ways

 **Nasya K** : PFFTTTTT GENIUSSSSS 

**Nasya K** : you have so many animal dolls yet to talk with them all the fucking time

 **PetFurry** : DEVIIIIII WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!

 **Devi A** :

 **Titha N** : HEH NOICEEE

 **PetFurry** : not you too bubiz ;((

 **Titha N** : _bitch_

 **Daniel P** : *fakes a gasp*

 **M.Rafit** : Fela ur a fuRRy?!? oMg how did i nOt notice this sooner

 **Nasya K** : you do now _*jazz hands*_

 **PetFurry** : IM NOT A FURRY!!! DEVI CHANGE MY NAME BACK PLEASE!!

 **Devi A** : make me, _rafurry_

 **PetFurry** : UGH!!!!!!!!

 **ScrawnyBalls** : RAFURRY LMAOOOOOOOO

 **AnandobutBroker** : LOL 

**Titha N** : IM CACKLING RN OOF-

 **Deswita** : RAFELA IS FURRY CONFIRMED

 **PetFurry** : :(

  
-

  
**Pretti H** : what the fuck is this and how did this happen

 **Deswita** : Devi made a group chat and rafela is animously a furry.

 **PetFurry** : AM NOT

 **Jelita** : um guys

 **Jelita** : not tryna ruin the fun but

 **Jelita** : we're @ class now

 **Jelita** : soo

 **Jelita** : phone's off??????¿¿

 **ScrawnyBalls** : Then Why Are You Here?

 **ScrawnyBalls** : Also Screw That

 **Jelita** : oh shit

 **Jelita** : you do have a point there

 **ScrawnyBalls** : Always Have

 **Jelita** :

 **Jelita** : i take that back

 **Deswita** : besides pak muchtar doesnt know shit anyways so why not

 **Deswita** : i already got key answer for today's science test

 **Deswita** : if ya want just rt this and ill make a separate group chat.

 **ScrawnyBalls** : rt

 **Jelita** : rt

 **AnandoButBroker** : rt

 **PetFurry** : rt

 **Titha** **N** : rt

 **Nasya** **K** : rt

 **Devi** **P** : rt

 **Pretti** : rt

 **Daniel P** : rt

 **Rafit** : rt

 **Rafit** : rt

 **Rafit** : rt

 **Rafit** : rt

 **Rafit** : me represting the jamils fyi

 **Deswita** : k

 **Haikal** : rt

 **Fathur** : rt

 **Joe** : rt

 **Intan** : rt

 **Deswita** : is that all?? 

**Deswita** : gonna send it in 5 s-- KSJC8SKDISIS

 **Nasya K** : _fucking oof_

 **ScrawnyBalls** : LMFAO B U S T E D

 **Jelita** : ATIW YOU FUCKING DUMBASS

 **Jelita** : AND NOW HE GOT YOUR PHONE RIP

 **Devi P** : Jelita, phone's off.

 **Devi P** : and for the others

 **Devi P** : dont play your phone or _MRS LISTARI WILL GO BATSHIT ENCORE AND I DONT WANT THAT_.  
-

1 PM

 **Cindy** : well that was certainly something

 **Cindy** : does atiw have her phone back after school??

 **Jelita** : me n deswita went to bu warni to grab atiws phone back but thiccwarni extended to a fuckin week and rn deswita's cryin.

 **Jelita** : also since only atiws phone has the answers and now confiscated, we did the same ass drill for todays test.

 **Cindy** : ah k then

 **Cindy** : It was really hard tho so yeah 

**ScrawnyBalls** : shut up liar earlier you said it was easy

 **Cindy** : i never said it was easy

 **Cindy** : _so is my life_

 **Devi A** : haha same lol

 **PetFurry** : nice joke there Cindy

 **Cindy** : okay you know what forget it.

-

 **Karina A** : FUCK

 **ScrawnyBalls** : KARINA?!! BB WHY

 **Nasya K** : omfg

 **AnandoButBroker** : woahh karinnn

 **PetFurry** : KARINA U INNOCENT SOUL

 **Intan** : if yall asking me, it wasnt me

 **Cindy** : Bet she knows it before and now shes using it

 **Cindy** : also not me

 **Deswita** ; could it be?!?!?!?!

 **Jelita** : OMG SHIPPPPP

 **Deswita** : he's also seems pure too tho

 **Deswita** : KEYWORD "SEEMS"

 **Yasinta** : 100% doubt it

 **Yasinta** : F U C K I N G

 **Yasinta** : ** _D O U B T I T_**

 **Yasinta** : he's an ass im tellin ya

 **Yasinta** : but still ship them regardless

 **Devi A** : they're always debating about school and i have no shit what theyre talking abt

 **Cindy** : i sometimes debate with them as long as it got my interests and/or makes sense to me

 **Cindy** : but mostly they talk about math so _B Y E_

 **Nasya K** : yet you managed to get a higher score than him

 **Nasya K** : i swear over 3 years he has changed a lot

 **Nasya K** : he was like a frail cat back then

 **Devi A** : HAH CAT

 **AnandoButBroker** : how not upsexy

 **ScrawnyBalls** : whats upsexy

 **AnandoButBroker** : nothing much how bout you

 **Nasya K** : OMGGG

 **Nasya K:** WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED

 **Devi A** : what

 **Devi A** : fuck

 **AnandoButBroker** : it literally worked just as planned.

 **AnandoButBroker** : i was never taken and look at me now being real slick at pick up lines

 **ScrawnyBalls** : THAT IS NOT A PICK UP LINE POCEL

 **AnandoButBroker** : it is you _moron_

 **ScrawnyBalls** : besides why me of all people? you can do that to karin you know

 **Karin** **A** : _fuck off asshat_

 **Cindy** : There she go again...

 **AnandoButBroker** : idk dude my guess is that its destined for me to do that

 **Jelita** : how is that even related

 **Jelita** : get some sense pocel

 **AnandoButBroker** : make me

 **Titha N** : aight back to topic. keyword : karin

 **Karina A** : 

**Cindy** : somehow she got my catchphrase when im pissed at anando, but i dont do that very often.

 **Cindy** : i'd only cursed in english and no one (especially the english gang) complain about it.

 **Daniel P** : more like " ** _self-proclaimed english gang_** ", Cindy.

 **Cindy** : oh yeah. Not official yet but i really like it.

 **Titha N** : one time during class cc said "deepest condelence" then Nando repeated but instead he said "Condom"

 **Titha N** : the eng gang (Me, cc, Cindy, Daniel) went in action

 **Titha N** : i told him the meaning, Cindy literally snapped and told him to level up, Daniel was literally dissapointed, and Nasya straight up said "you fucking moron".

 **ScrawnyBalls** : good times

 **Nasya K** : it better be 

**Titha N** : bacc to topic, again.

 **Pretti H** : pretty much him who told her that. once i eavesdropped their convo one day and i heard her ask some english curse words.

 **Cindy** : i know his english are improving, but for the sake of one's innocence, just why

 **Daniel P** ; probably just so people think you taught her that.

 **Cindy** : I would never do that.

 **Muthia** : ahem

 **Cindy** :

 **Cindy** : except her because she forced me to, plus she aint innocent.

 **Cindy** : like the most of us

 **PetFurry** : are you sure you're like us? I doubt it

 **Cindy** : IVE SEEN AND HEAR WORSE

 **Yasinta** : can confirm this. She curses a lot in english but only to herself and occasionally to me

 **Rizky** : hey cindy do you know _hentai_

 **Cindy** : yeah i do. And for the record i never watch it and i never will.

 **Rizky** : good i guess

 **Rizky** : ahegao? futanari?

 **Cindy** : that aswell

 **Haikal** : _damn_

 **Rizky** : **_welcome to our cult_**

 **Cindy** : im honored

 **ScrawnyBalls** : okay weebs aside please

 **Rizky** : hou


	2. No betting on Devi's household / 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasya exposes her fellow classmate, Devi literally loosing her mind (2)

**_Class 9D's log_ **

**Nasya** : author really did fucked up the last scrap

 **Devi** : nasya kanzathya

 **Devi** : How many times do i have to tell you

 **Devi** : _you broke the fourth wall_

 **AnandoButBroker** : https://youtu.be/VPNQNOn_mWU

 **ScrawnyBalls** : THIS IS GOLDDDDD

 **Jelita** : LMFAOOOOOOOO IM CACKLING ON THE FLOOR RN AND MY MOM JUST WALKED IN AND SHE SEEMS LIKE SHE REGRETS HER ACTION

 **Cindy** : a literal- no, offical summary of my existence

 **Titha N** : dis better be played at my funeral fools

 **Daniel** : bet

 **Nasya** : okie

 **Nasya** : aside from that

 **Nasya** : i got some juice to spill into this chat

 **PetFurry** : you mean "tea" cc?

 **Nasya** : teas r for normal drama

 **Nasya** : plus they have a small amount

 **Cindy** : depends on the bot-

 **Nasya** : S I L E N C E

 **Nasya** : juice have more amount of tea and / or in the words LISTEN THE FUCK UP I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW Y'ALL

 **ScrawnyBalls** : is this about the Karina situation

 **Nasya** : ye

 **AnandoButBroker** : hah knew it

 **AnandoButBroker** : nando you owe me 50rb pay up peasant

 **ScrawnyBalls** : I DID NOT AGREE TO THAY

 **AnandoButBroker** : PAY UP AND MISSION SOLVED

 **ScrawnyBalls** : um

 **ScrawnyBalls** : 100rb FOR 2 SCREENSHOTS

 **Devi** : NOT ON MY WATCH

 **Nasya** : S I L E N C E A G A I N

 **Nasya** : ugh fine i'll send it now

 **Nasya** : *screenshot*

  
「  
**Nasya** : sup weener

 **Xavier** : Rude

 **Nasya** : not the fucking point

 **Nasya** : listen to me

 **Xavier** : go on

 **Nasya** : did

 **Nasya** : you

 **Nasya** : taught

 **Nasya** : Karina

 **Nasya** : some badwords

 **Xavier** : Nani?

 **Nasya** : ffs did you taught Karina some bad words?

 **Xavier** : Ou

 **Xavier** : first of all i didnt

 **Xavier** : second of all i thought she knew what it meant but doesn't say

 **Xavier** : And third why is this so important? The whole galaxy won't disintegrate right?

 **Nasya** : utter liar

 **Nasya** : not even Nando can do that

」

  
「   
**Nasya** : not even Nando can do that

 **Xavier** : so????

 **Nasya** : ur so smooth dayum

 **Nasya** : just ask her out already, let alone bang her

 **Xavier** : whats bang?

 **Nasya** : nah its nothing just an emphasis

 **Xavier** : can we conclude that Cindy made her did this?

 **Nasya** : why are you bringing her into this?

 **Xavier** : obvious reasons

 **Xavier** : updawg

 **Nasya** : whats updawg?

 **Xavier** : Nothing much how about you

 **Nasya** :

 **Nasya** : YOU FUCKER

」

  
**_Jelita has removed Xavier from the chat_ **

  
**PetFurry** : CAN WE TALK HOW VIER JUST STOLE THE UPDAWG ONE FROM URBAN DICTIONARY

 **PetFurry** : ITS DRIVING ME INSANE OMG

 **Cindy** : is he holding grudges againts me?

 **Cindy** : hah i guess its mutual then

 **ScrawnyBalls** : oh look

 **ScrawnyBalls** : exactly 2 photos

 **ScrawnyBalls** : @AnandoButBroker get over here we have our selfs some unsolved business

 **AnandoButBroker** : didn't Devi ban us for doing bets

 **ScrawnyBalls** : anythings allowed if your not caught by Devi

 **Devi** : i've seen that reference somewhere

 **Nasya** : gravity falls

 **Devi** : THATS IT ANANDO POCEL IM COMING FOR YOUR ASSES

 **ScrawnyBalls** : FUCKING RUUUUUUUUUUNNNN

 **Rafit** : don't mind me but cc literally told him to B A N G her


	3. it's weeb time / 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a moment where the weebs of 9D are summoned, including the unexpected; cc having an anime crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know when i wrote this because it took me weeks to finish it. blame pjj siskdisosi enjoy!
> 
> Also mentioned songs (this is useful for me too lol)  
> Hikarunara https://youtu.be/5_iuNaULT5k  
> Kimi ga kureta (secret base) https://youtu.be/r_1R__RR14o  
> LLL https://youtu.be/j6TsX_7xlkU  
> Giorno's theme (mentioned) https://youtu.be/2MtOpB5LlUA  
> Gurenge https://youtu.be/A9AOGRo85X8

**_9D's chat log_ **

**Rasyid** : guys

 **Rasyid** : WHO'S PLAYING YOUR LIE IN APRIL OPENING RN?

 **PetFurry** : oh my gOd it's getting louder

 **Deswita** : whats that? Never watch it

 **Nasya** : AH BLOODY HELL SKSJSISISOSI

 **Nasya** : IM GETTING SEVERE F L A S H B A C K S

 **Nasya** : KIMI DA YO KIMI NANDAYO OSHIETE KURETAAA

 **Nasya** : ejdisndjsuwiwi8dwiw88wfucksnideiw8eidieudi

 **Titha** : looks like you've been through loads of shit rn

 **Titha** : but tears aside that anime is awesome

 **Nasya** : IKR IT'LL ALWAYS BE IN MY HEART IGHIEKSIWJDJSJDJS

 **Rasyid** : that did not answer my question

 **Rasyid** : _who_

 **ScrawnyBalls** : @rizky @haikal @cindy @joe explain you weeb otakus

 **Rizky** : people will not call me a man anymore if i play that in public

 **Rizky** : also

 **Rizky** : watch weathering with you you little shits

 **Haikal** : bruh im watchin one piece ep 666 so stfu for a day

 **Haikal** : and no i did not blast hikarunara

 **Joe** : im not even with my phone now

 **Joe** : oh wait scrap that

 **Joe** : it wasn't me

 **Cindy** : Nando why are you calling me out?

 **Cindy** : AND AYE ITS HIKARUNARA SO LETS SING ALONG

 **ScrawnyBalls** : _is it you_

 **Cindy** : no

 **ScrawnyBalls** : THEN WHO IS IT

 **Devi** : why is this a big problem

 **Devi** : it's just a song

 **Nasya** : _just a song, you say?_

 **Nasya** : so as of now you are calling out a masterpiece, a very precious thing in the world, that leaves such an impact, ONLY A FUCKING SONG?!?!

 **Nasya** : it made me vulnerable for a week straight

 **Titha** : dont worry guys shes on a phase

 **Cindy** : well i didnt cry but yeah it was sad

 **Nasya** : this aint about you, bitch

 **Rizky** : ooookayyy

 **Rizky** : now that hikarunara ended

 **Rizky** : this person in question is now playing secret base

 **Nasya** : CNSICSIDUSKXJCNSUEISIEISEISTOPATTACKINGME

 **Cindy** : kimi to natsu no owari

 **Joe** : shourai no yume

 **Rasyid** : the anxiety..

 **ScrawnyBalls** : gods sake i just want this to end

  
**ScrawnyBalls** :

  
**ScrawnyBalls** : now its LLL

 **Cindy** : FUCKEYEYSHSUSUSUSU

 **Haikal** :WHO EVER IS PLAYING LLL I LOVE YOU NO HOMO

 **Rizky** : albedo can suck mine instead of ainz

 **Nasya** : I- WJXJSIXJSISISISSI 

**Titha** : KILL IT KILL IT

 **Cindy** : nabe is waifu dumbshits fite me

 **Cindy** : the only time i cuss is when its anime, mark that.

 **AnandoButBroker** : k

 **Cindy** : Don't you k me

 **Haikal** : sasuga ainz sama~

 **Rizky** : don your swords and shields

 **Cindy** : IS THAT FROM THAT ONE SCENE

 **Rizky** : yes, yes it is.

 **Haikal** : y'know shalltear is hot than albedo tbh

 **Haikal** : even tho shes bi i guess.

 **Rizky** : as a weeb who /simps/ for albedo, i am genuinely fine with it.

 **Cindy** : i still cant get over overlord 2 episode 5

 **Cindy** : i live for ainz's reaction LMAO

 **Joe** : AHSHSHSH OMGG THAT SCENE IS GOLDDDDDDDD

 **Rizky** : i did not expect that scene

 **Haikal** : my peeps we should move this to another day

 **Rasyid** : okay

 **Rasyid** : after all this weeb discussion, not a single braincell answered my question.

 **Rasyid** : if they played Giorno's theme,I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU.

 **Titha** : no worries rasyid

 **Titha** : it's Gurenge now

 **Cindy** : TSU-

 **ScrawnyBalls** : CINDY STFU NOT NOW NOT HERE

 **Nasya** : currently watching the anime, things went shit like tpn

 **Cindy** : it gets more south-er in the manga (which has ended)

 **PetFurry** : south-er isnt a word cindy

 **Cindy** : fine

 **Haikal** : yo i opened MAL and i saw the news about the Winner of the Newtype Anime Awards. And guess what?

 **Haikal** : DEMON SLAYER LITERALLY CARRIED ALMOST THE WHOLE CATERGORY WTF

 **Haikal** : "best anime of the year" "best male protag" "best female protag" "best op" "best design" "best animation" and so on

 **Haikal** : i could not agree more with the comments

 **Nasya** : it is this 👌 close to be overrated

 **Joe** : technically it is overrated

 **Rasyid** : FFS WHO DID IT IM SO ANGRY RIGHT NOWWWWWW

 **Sahal** : za warudoooooo

 **Devi** : WE YATTO FOUND THE CULPRIT kinda

 **Cindy** : okay first

 **Cindy** : i did not expect sahal out of ANYONE to have the balls to play some anime ops also has a good taste ngl

 **Cindy** : second

 **Cindy** : Did Devi just used the 日本語 "yatto"

 **Devi** : Don't judge me

 **Sahal** : so

 **Sahal** : boku no pico anyone??


	4. quarantine but its much longer and boring lol / 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somehow the class have a get together online
> 
> Also theres 1-2 Jojo references why tf not

-  
 **ScrawnyBalls** : i worked for 5 minutes and its time to take a B R E A K 

**PerFurry** : YES 

**Nasya** : fr tho 

**Devi** **A** : i already gave up with english and math. oh how i understimated pak gatot.. 

**Hanin** : agree 

**Nasya** : hey hanin never knew you'd reply in a group chat like this 

**Hanin** : it rarely happens so yea 

**Hanin** : fuck math 

**Hanin** : especially the questions like "find the x" on a triangle that even deaf peeps could answer that. 

**Hanin** : right? because ITS ALREADY ON THE PAPER 

**Hanin** : the unfortunate aforementioned X 

**Hanin** : no offense to pak gatot, BUT FUCK IT THEYRE BLIND! 

**ScrawnyBalls** : 100% agree with queen 

**AnandoButBroker** : you have definitely changed for 3 years hanin 

**Hanin** : meh 

**Hanin** has been changed to Grassforyass 

**Grassforyass** : suck it 

**Daniel** : then swallow it 

**Titha** : LMAoaoaoa bruh 

**Nasya** : IAN EW 

**Grassforyass** : did know think of that but okay 

**Jelita** : it's only day 1 but fr i cant take this much longer and i miss the shenanigans<3 

**Cindy** : we use gock meet almost everyday during the pandemic, what's the difference? 

**Jelita** : THE SHENANIGANS CINDY THE FREAMING SHENANIGANS 

**Cindy** : so? 

**Jelita** : My you have dare yourself to say that 

**Cindy** : haha go brr 

**Xavier** : gays 

**Xavier** : guys* 

**Devi** : the fuck do you want 

**Xavier** : uh just want to ask about english 

**Deswita** : you do know that private chat exists right? 

**Xavier** : what if none of them can answer it? 

**Cindy** : BOLD OF YOU TO SAY THAT ILL FUCKING TWIST YOUR HEAD SO YOU WONT SEE THINGS STRAIGHT AGAIN 

**Nasya** : involuntarily speaking, google exists bitch 

**Titha** : i don't really mind that much xaviet 

**Daniel** : omg same 

**Cindy** : ugh fine what it is dont waste my time 

**Xavier** : gosh 

**Xavier** : well it's about 

**Xavier** : i can't tell the difference between I and Me 

**Xavier** : elaborate please? 

**Titha** : oh 

**Cindy** : YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU 

**Nasya** : i'll answer that tysm 

**Nasya** : basically I is "I" as a subject, in other words you're the "victim". Me is the object version of "I", your the object. 

**Daniel** : for examples "Can I fap here" or "Will you sing the real versip of WAP by Cardi B for me?" 

**Cindy** : HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHA 

**Cindy** : basically like that xavier 

**Cindy** : if yer brain still cant take the joke dont hesitate to ask us. 

**Xavier** : im good thanks 

**Xavier** : also 

**Xavier** : y'all wanna know how Aufbau Principle works? 

**AnandoButBroker** : you know who else knows Aufbau Principle? MY MOM 

**Yasinta** : aren't we too early to learn that? I bet Bu Nuraini doesnt know shit like that 

**Xavier** : you're never late to learn something new! 

**Nasya** : hah yeah while we're IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PANDEMIC AT THIS FUCKING MOMENT 

**Karina** : i'm half suprised that vier still has the motivation study AT HOME while theres depression going on everywhere 

**Devi** **A** : nah he should keep like that, i dont want pak gatot having trust issues with us ² again!! 

**PetFurry** : HEY GUYSSSSS 

**PetFurry** : LETS WATCH A MOVIE TOGETHER AS A CLASS! 

**ScrawnyBalls** : nice joke pela, very nice 

**PetFurry** : seriously 

**PetFurry** : we can watch a movie together in gonk meet! 

**PetFurry** : any suggestions everyone? 

**Sahal** : 50 Shades of Grey 

**Haikal** : ah yes, hentai 

**Nasya** : well yes but actually no 

**Usi** : what's 50 Shades of Grey 

**Devi** : oh dear Usi 

**Devi** : WE WILL NOT WATCH 50 SHADES 

**Devi:** go satisfy your unholy needs somewhere else Sahal smh 

**Cindy** : gays 

**Cindy** : no i mean guys!! 

**Cindy** : up for ratatouille? 

**PetFurry** : sorry cin but gonna pass on this one 

**PetFurry** : are you implying on smthn? 

**Jelita** : your suggestions fortunately reminds me of deswita's accident 

**Nauli** : oh yeah SKSKSKSK 

**Nasya** : do tell 

**Deswita** : NOT ON MY WATCH 

**Jelita** : aw man 

**Joe** : so we back in the mine 

**Fathur** : got our pick axe swinging from side to side 

**Haikal** : Side, side to side 

**Sahal** : This task a grueling one 

**ScrawnyBalls** : Hope to find some diamonds tonight, night, night 

**AnandoButBroke** : Diamonds tonight 

**Nasya** : Heads up, you hear a sound, 

**Nauli** : turn around and look up 

**Muthia** : total shock fills your body 

**Devi** : oh no its you again 

**Indy** : i can never forget those eyes,eyes,eyes  
eyes,eyes,eyes 

**Cindy** : CAUSE BABY TONIGHTTTTT 

**Grassforyass** : The creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again 

**Rayhan** : yeah baby tonight 

**Rasyid** : you grab your pick shovel and bolt again 

**Rafit** : and run run until its done done 

**Xavier** : until the sun comes up in the morn' 

**Karina** : Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again 

**Daniel** : STUFF AGAIN, GAIN 

**Joe Biden** : but fr guys 

**Joe Biden** : we could be a pretty good team 

**Nasya** : I- 

**Nauli** : OH MY GOOOODDD 

**Haikal A** : TO BE FUCKING CONTINUED


End file.
